Looney Tunes Wiki:Bans
Anvil dropping, also known as blocking or banning a user, is the method by which admins can literally prevent users from editing the . Most accounts are anvil dropped due to disruption of the database. Closure of an account, or an indefinite ban, is the punishment set for a user that prevents them from editing the for an indefinite period of time. However, with time and good reasoning, it may be retracted. General Information Any user may report to an Acme Head for any major disruption. They should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting an anvil drop. Wizards and Heads are never obliged to place an anvil drop and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because anvil drops may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing heads and wizards as well as additional Acme Staff communicate with each other about the situation. Anvilled users can appeal their anvil drops or closed accounts (although closed accounts are for more severe reasons) by using on their talk page. Except in cases of unambiguous error or if an account has already been disabled, Acme Heads should not undo other Acme Head's anvil drops without prior discussion. If the user’s talk page access has been revoked, feel free to message one of the Acme Heads on Community Central, assuming they are willing to talk. If a banned user's account has been disabled by Wikia (their contributions page has a light red banner reading "This account has been disabled by user choice, or by FANDOM"), it is recommended that the account be unblocked. This way, it's easier to keep track of banned users (The disabled users by Wikia won't be able to edit the wiki anyway). Because VSTF exists to ban users from Wikia who disrupt the network outside the Looney Tunes Wiki, it is forbidden for an Acme Head/Administrator to ban/anvil drop a user because they have violated policies on other wikis, because they do not like the user in question, or for no reason. They must violate one of our Terms/Policies to be anvil dropped here. Major vandalism attacks across Wikia should be reported to VSTF instead of anvil dropping/banning users who didn't violate Terms here, but violated policies on other wikis. However, Acme Staff can sanction the offending party with a longer ban should they have a history of vandalism or rule-breaking on other wikis hosted by Wikia, especially a Looney Tunes Wiki affiliate. Reasons Blocked accounts will have the IP in use disabled from making a new account within 24 hours (except with inappropriate usernames). Acme Staff has every right to report to Wikia staff of the abuse of IP. Accounts may be anvilled for, but are not limited to: *Persistently making personal attacks (racist comments, hate speech to someone else) *Persistent spam/vandalism (Though obvious blatant spam/vandalism warrants anvil drop without warning, such as removing page content or removing references for no reason) *Edit warring or revert warring *Violating the new multiple users rule (unless your account was already created prior to your anvil drop; however, it is still forbidden to use these accounts to evade your ban) *Violating any of our terms *Removing warnings or notices by Acme Staff (this will also earn a ban on your wall for the period of time without warning) *Accounts with inappropriate usernames (these will not be IP banned) Account Closures When your account is closed, you agree not to: *Encourage others to do edits for you for 3 months *Attempt to create or use multiple accounts for the purposes of circumventing the closure for 3 months If a banned user wishes to be unblocked, they can submit a block appeal after 3 months. Violation of these terms can lead to a longer extended closure of your account. Duration Everyone, sans vandalism-only account creators, is eligible to receive a warning before being banned or anvil dropped. Factors such as how long a user has been on the site (users who have been here for a long time should know better), the infraction in question, and whether the user was clearly acting in good faith can also dictate whether a user receives a warning first or is banned outright. The final decision is up to the blocking Acme Head/Wizard. Please keep banned users' message walls open for them to appeal or reply to the conversations unless they were banned for removing warnings from their message wall. Setting someone to be banned until year 2030 or 100000 is not permitted. Use indefinite instead. IP addresses are automatically locked from editing for 24 hours after the user's account has been banned. Because IP is shared around a certain brick-and-mortar (building), or multiple buildings, there may be more than one user who edits on that address. In the case of persistent violators, should it need to have a duration longer than 24 hours or one full day, then let Wikia staff know. Wikia staff can extend the ban to the entire IP address if vandalism becomes a problem. Category 1 offense *Swearing *Failing to cite sources *Using the talk page as a forum *Going off-topic in a forum discussion *Creation of new categories (note that creating categories based on years or "Cartoons directed by", "with layouts by" or "animated by" for a new person is completely acceptable) These offenses warrant two warnings for the first and second offenses. For the third offense, the ban will be one week. For the fourth offense, the ban will be two weeks. For the fifth offense, the ban will be one month. Attempting to create accounts to circumvent a ban will only result in those accounts being indefinitely banned. Category 2 offense *Vandalism *Spam *Trolling *Removing warnings from message wall (*) These offenses warrant one warning for the first offense. For the second offense, the ban will be two weeks. For the third offense, the ban will be one month. Attempting to create accounts to circumvent a ban will only result in those accounts being indefinitely banned. The one with one asterisk warrants a two week ban for every time the policy was violated, without warning. Also, the user who removed the warnings from the message wall will have their message wall access revoked for that period of time. Category 3 offense *Pornography (*) *Privacy policy violation (*) *Child pornography (**) *Sexualization of minors (**) *Harassment (*) *Threats (*) *Impersonation (**) *Sockpuppeting (** for sockpuppet accounts) The Acme Staff reserves the right to ban users without warning if they violate these offenses. Giving warnings is totally up to their discretion. The ones with one asterisk warrant a one month ban on the first offense, if no warning is given. The second offense for said policy will warrant an indefinite ban. The ones with two asterisks warrant an indefinite ban on the first offense, if no warning is given. Unacceptable username policy Users with unacceptable usernames may be anvilled based on an administrator's discretion for reasons such as profanity, sexual references, impersonation, personal attacks, and references to notorious people. In this case, should the user have not violated any other Terms, a soft-block will apply so the user will be allowed to create a new account with an acceptable username, since only Wikia staff can change usernames. If the offending account's username is changed to a more acceptable one, it will be unblocked. Usernames with personal attacks directed at another user will be banned indefinitely. However, in most cases, they are welcome to create a new account with a new name. Repeated violations of this policy will result in the user’s sockpuppets and main account being reported to VSTF for spam. Unblock process When a user tries to appeal an anvil drop on their wall, the appeal has to get at least 60% support from users on the wiki. After seven days, if less than 60% of users support the appeal, the anvil drop will remain in place, though for a discussion with smaller and larger amounts of users, it may vary. If users mess around with their message wall (i.e., spamming or vandalism), they can have their message wall talk access revoked. When anvil dropping a user, always leave their wall open unless they are messing with it, such as spam or removing warnings. An exception to this is if the user is sockpuppeting and you have removed their talk access from their main account, though in some cases, they may be willing to conduct a mature conversation. Because the ban/anvil drop for removing warnings from Acme Staff is always two weeks for every offense, those bans are NOT negotiable. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines